The present invention is directed to an intraluminal device and method and, in particular, to such a device and method that are useful in a lumen that is subject to peristaltic waves to resist distal migration of the device from the action of the peristaltic waves. While the invention is illustrated as a bariatric device and method having an esophageal member that is adapted to be positioned in the esophagus, it may be useful with other devices and methods in the esophagus as well as devices and methods useful in other lumens that are subject to peristaltic waves.